Into the Pirate World
by Aimiko
Summary: A girl and her best friend from the real world got sucked into the pirate world by the rainbow mist, to find out that her friend was actually her sister and also, her identity. Plus, she had eaten the famous fruit known as the devil fruit. Due to their identities, someone from another dimension had appeared. What would happen now? OCXOC
1. Through the Rainbow Mist

**Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about how it'll turn out.. Ideas may run out, my English may not be good, so please don't mind. :c Flames and Praises are welcome~ R&R thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters except for my OC (Daphne)**

* * *

_Hmm..._ I tapped my pencil against the table top while trying to figure out how to solve the very maths question that I've been stuck at for 10 minutes already._ Mo! I give up! _I plopped down onto my bed. I took out my phone, hugged my stuffed panda (yes I admit I'm childish for a fifteen-year-old person) and was about to go online when I noticed a rainbow cloud-like thingy. Could it be? Nah, it couldn't be possible. Being a curious teenager, I only wanted to have a feel of how it felt like. **Pokepoke**. I had not expected it to suck me into a vortex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H"

The vortex was dark, with a light that seemed very far away but I was approaching it at a great speed. _Nah, it can't be the rainbow mist. It's not the same in the anime._ Soon, it got too bright and everything blacked out. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the surrounding. Before I know it, I realized that I'm dropping into an ocean. "HELP!" screaming as loud as my throat could allow me. Before I hit the water surface, I thought I saw a very familiar ship that I loved, it has a trademark skeleton wearing a straw hat. _It can't be possible right..?..._ Struggling for a while, I started to drown and air was escaping from my mouth at a quick rate. Blacking out, I caught a glimpse of a person with green hair but not the face as my eyes were getting blurry. _No way.. I must be dreaming…_

...

"Ah, she's waking up"

I slowly sat up, rubbed my eyes before looking at my saviors sleepily. I took a look at them. _HUH? _Not believing my eyes, I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes again. _OMG it's them…_

"Are you ok?" the blue-nosed reindeer.

"Ya I guess so.. I'm Daphne. Nice to meet all of you. "

"I'm Lu-"

"You're Luffy-nii-sama, the future pirate king. Next to you is Ussop-nii-san, the sharpshooter on this ship. Next is Brook, the musician. Chopper, the doctor. Robin-nee-chama, the archaeologist. Nami-nee-tama, the navigator. Sanji-nii-tama, the love cook. Zoro-nii-chama, the swordsman. Franky, the ship wright."

"How did you know who we are?"

"Let's just say I'm a huge fan"

"Hai Daphne-chan~ I have a huge fan!" Sanji twirled, his face looking like a pedophile.

"Tch"

The leg and swords clashed._ The trademark fighting between Sanji-nii-tama and Zoro-nii-chan! _I very much want to fangirl right there and then. **BAM! **Nami gave them both huge buns on their head while looking like a demon with an aura around her.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tune for the next chapter! :) Sorry for the short first chapter. :c


	2. The StrawHats POV

**And... here's chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait. I tried to write a longer chapter of at least 1000 words but I'm not sure if it hits the target. Anyways, I got my best friend to beta test my story for me starting from this chapter! She made quite some changes ahahaha. I got quite an amount of views which actually made me happy and a review. I think that it isn't bad for a beginner like me. Haha, first timer. X3**

**Ok my response to the guest totong who reviewed: Thank you for reviewing! As for what devil fruit she ate and what power she gained from it, she won't be having it straight away. It'll be in the later part of the story, during the adventures.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters except for my OC and the story.**

* * *

**Strawhats' POV**

It was just like any other peaceful day. Nami was drawing her maps, Sanji was trying out new recipes, Zoro was taking a nap, Brook was playing his violin, Franky was checking if there's a need for any maintenance, Robin was reading a book, while Chopper, Ussop and Luffy fell asleep while waiting for a fish to get hooked onto their fishing rods.

~-~-~-~ONEpiece~-~-~-~

Awakened by a scream, Luffy rubbed his eyes and looked to the direction of it. _Is that the same mysterious mist that we saw before? _Luffy scratched his head and noticed something, or rather someone, was falling out of it, heading straight for the ocean.

_**SPLASH. **_

"Help!"

Immediately after that plea, Zoro dived into the ocean and headed for that mysterious person. Luffy stood at the railing and noticed that the others had gathered around to see what was happening. Even Chopper and Ussop have woken up. Zoro soon came back with an unconscious girl.

"Doctor! Doctor! Oh wait, it's me."

Chopper then changed into his human form before carrying her into the sick bay. Placing her onto a bed, he took out a blue pill and popped it into her mouth.

"She's ok. Seawater just went into her stomach, that's all. We don't have to worry." Chopper assured his worried crew members.

"We weren't worrying. You were the only one panicking." Zoro grumbled.

"Is she a devil fruit user?" Nami asked curiously.

"Most likely yes. She can't swim." Franky replied.

"Ah! She's waking up." Chopper exclaimed.

The girl slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before confusedly looking at us with a sleepy look. After she was fully awakened, she blinked and rubbed her eyes again. It looked as if she was more confused than before. After a long awkward moment of starring at each other, her eyes suddenly grew wide in shock.

Being worried, Chopper asked, "Are you ok?"

Hesitantly, she replied. "Um... I guess so... I'm Daphne. Nice to meet all of you. "

Luffy started, "I'm Lu-"

"You're Luffy-nii-sama, the future pirate king, Usopp-nii-san, the sharpshooter on this ship, Brook, the musician, Chopper, the doctor, Robin-nee-chama, the archaeologist, Nami-nee-tama, the navigator, Sanji-nii-tama, the love cook, Zorro-nii-chama, the swordsman, and Franky, the shipwright. Am I right?" she replied excitedly.

The crew looked at her strangely. _That's strange. How did she know?_

"How do you know who we are?"

"Let's just say I'm a huge fan." she replied with stars in her eyes.

"Hai, Daphne-chan~ I have a huge fan!" Sanji twirled, his face looking like a pedophile.

"Tch."

Zoro and Sanji then started fighting again. But what was strange was that Daphne looked excited about it, although nobody noticed that. Nami, not being able to tolerate their fighting any longer, gave the two bakas a huge bun on their head.

"Daphne-san… May I see your panties?"

With that, Brook gained himself a bun on the head too.

"Don't bother with these morons. Ne, Daphne-chan. Are you a devil fruit user?" Nami asked.

"Nope. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Eh? Really? Then why is it that you can't swim?"

"Ah... it's because I really don't know. It might have something to do with almost drowning when I was young I guess."

"Oh I see."

"Luffy-nii-sama?"

"Yes?" Said person replied.

"May I join your crew?"

Everyone froze. Was that real or were their ears playing tricks on them? _She's so young, younger than Chopper too._

Not getting any response, she asked again, which confirmed what they just heard. They were about to stop Luffy from agreeing but they were too late.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Nami and Usopp then went to a corner with a depressed aura around them.

"Yay! Thank you, Luffy-nii-sama! Ussop-nii-san?" She said excitedly with a big smile on her face.

"Hai…?"

"Aren't you gonna have the famous interview for me just like when Robin-nee-chama just joined?"

Ussop eyes became stars when he heard that.

"F-f-famous ka~?"

"Hai, of course!"

"Well then! Follow me."

Usopp then proceeded to lead Daphne to the deck where she sat down on the soft lawn while Ussop magically took out a table. The questionnaire then began.

"Your full name, please?"

"Daphne Staryline"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. But please don't stop me from joining just because I'm young…"

"If you say so… What's your occupation?"

"A pirate! Since I joined the crew, I'm a pirate."

"Um... Ok? What's your speciality?"

"Sorry… I have none…"

"Oi Usopp! You need to be more considerate to a lady's feelings! Apologise to her now!"

"It's ok Sanji-nii-tama… I'm alright… I just wanted to be of use to the crew. I don't want to be the useless one. It's sad to be useless. I want to be strong like all of you!"

"Hai Daphne-twan~! You don't mind me calling you this right? Since Nami-swan and Robin-chwan took the –swan and –chwan."

"It's fine with me whatever you call me Sanji-nii-tama."

"Ah~ Daphne-twan is so understanding~ I like that~"

"Ero-cook."

"What did you say?!"

The fight between Zoro and Sanji was once again initiated.

_**Gululululu~**_ Luffy's stomach growled loudly. He demanded Sanji to make dinner immediately, which halted the fight.

After dinner, Robin and Nami took out an extra futon for the newcomer so that she would have somewhere to sleep for the night. Franky, who had already built a bed frame straight after Luffy had agreed to let Daphne join the crew, brought it to the women's quarters. Daphne decided to sleep on the futon as the only way to get a mattress for the bed is to wait till they arrive at the next island. Everyone then retired for the night, with the exception of Zoro as it was his turn to look out again. Everything was peaceful on the ship. However, what lies at the next island is something they never would have thought of...

* * *

**::AokiYuu:: :DD OMG~~~ I AM FINALLY BETA READING~~~ *calms down* AIMIKO-CHAN~~ IS THIS GONNA BE YAOI? *v* *fangirl squeal***

**Me: No! It won't be yaoi . Anyways, ****Flames and Praises are welcome~ R&R thank you! Ok, time to end this chapter. :3 Luffy-nii-sama! Onegai shimas!**

******Luffy: R&R to give me meat! I want meat! M-m-meat! *drools***


	3. Someone unexpected

**Hi people! I was so happy about the number of views, and I gained a favourite and another review for this story. ;u; I'm so happeh!**** Sorreh for the late chappie. :n: Hope you enjoy it… It's way longer than the first two! :D**

* * *

"Island! Island! Island! I see an island!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy-nii-sama started running around the Sunny-Go, telling everyone of the sighting. Everyone started to gather on the deck and was already making comments about it. The island in sight is huge. It has a small village at the centre with a dense forest surrounding it, ensuring that outsiders have a hard time making their way into the island.

"Zoro, please don't stray away from us. This forest is very dense. Luffy, you too. We'll be leaving after re-supplying. The supplies are diminishing and if we don't re-supply, we might finish everything in just a few more days." Nami warned.

"Eh… This island smells like adventure! I want to explore it, please?" Luffy-nii-sama pleaded.

"No means no, Luffy. I have a feeling that something is going to happen there. It's better to play safe." Nami said.

Pouting, Luffy went to sit on Sunny-go's figurehead. It was only a matter of time before we arrive at the mysterious island. Sanji-nii-tama figured that Luffy-nii-sama might pester him for lunch before setting off to the village, so he started walking to the kitchen to prepare it in advance. I followed him into the kitchen, intending to help him.

"Ah! Daphne-twan, I can do it on my own! You don't have to dirty your hands to help me." Sanji said, flustered.

"It's ok, Sanji-nii-tama. I want to help. Please?" I gave him the puppy eyes.

He tried struggling to resist, but he eventually gave in. Luffy-nii-sama's lunchbox has three sets while the rest of us have only one. Sanji-nii-tama really does make our, females, lunch with better ingredients and care. As a favour to the males, I secretly sneaked some goodies into their lunchboxes.

We packed all the lunch boxes together and went back to the Sunny-Go. Slowly, the island started to get bigger as we approached it.

* * *

[At the island]

"Everyone, stay close! Don't go off by yourself! Who knows what is out there." Nami said.

"But someone is already gone, Nami-san" Robin chuckled.

"Ah! And I just said not to go off by themselves…" Nami shook her head, sighing.

"Daphne-twan~ Where are you~?"

(Meanwhile…)

"Ah… where is everyone…I've just walked a few steps away from them and now I'm lost… Now I feel just like Zoro-nii-chama… Where is everyone?! Come out, come out wherever you are~! … Ah… It's no use. Where am I?"

Wondering around the forest, I gained scratches from some prickly shrubs I walked past. It's a pity I didn't bring any plasters with me. Then, noticed a very strange fruit. It looks like an apple, but apples aren't supposed to be purple and have swirly patterns on it_. Could it be? This is so exciting! I'm gonna try it. If nothing happens, it must be a fake. It's not like I'm that lucky. Haha!_ Being hungry helps as I managed to finish that horrible tasting fruit. I didn't want to be wasteful. After all, I have already bitten it. _Nothing happened. Oh well. I'm just not lucky after all._

"Are? Daphne? Is that you Daphne?"

"Huh? Who's that talking to me? Eh? A talking cat?!"

"Daphne! It's me! Don't you remember me?"

It was a cat, or more specifically, a Bengal cat. I was confused. I would remember a talking cat if I ever saw one. _How did it even know my name?_

Then I discovered something startling. The cat was wearing a necklace that looks strangely familiar. It looked like the one I gave to my best friend for her birthday present. The necklace was nothing special though. It was just a normal silver chain with a ring with her favourite singer's stage name engraved on it. As I scrutinized the necklace more, I discovered that it was exactly the same one I gave my best friend.

"Eh? EH?! V-V-Valerie! What are you doing here? Why are you here? How-"

"Calm down! I'll explain to you later. Right now, we have to go. There's a tiger around here."

With that, Valerie led me to the village. We sat down somewhere in an alley and I demanded an explanation.

"Well… there was this rainbow-coloured thing that suddenly appeared in front of me. You know how much I hate colourful stuff, so I tried to wave it off. But I was sucked into some kind of vortex when I touched it."

"Hey! That's what happened to me too! But I landed somewhere else. Why did you land here?"

"How would I know? Where are we anyway? And how did you even come here in the first place if you landed elsewhere?"

"That's a long story… Are you hungry? I'll share my lunch with you."

I felt for my bag but there wasn't anything there. I searched the surroundings anxiously.

"It's not here!"

"I think you lost it before I saw you. I didn't see any bag with you. Follow me, I'll get food."

Though I was a little suspicious about what she wanted to do, I followed her to a house that might belong to a rich person, judging from the well-kept state of the house compared to the mostly rundown states of the other houses. She brought me to a clearing among some trees, before stopping in her tracks. The trees made that spot perfect for hiding.

"Wait here." She ordered.

"Ok. Promise that you'll explain everything to me later. Ok?"

"Yea yea… Stay here. I'll be right back."

Hiding behind the trees, I watched her scratch the door and an old lady came out.

"Ah, neko-chan, you came back again. Are you hungry right now? Here you go. Some onigiri to fill your furry belly. Hope you like it. If it's not enough, you can come again."

"Nya~"

Valerie came trotting back.

"Here you go. I already ate earlier."

"Bahahahahaha! Neko-chan! Furry belly! Nya! Gyahahahahaha!"

"S-s-stop laughing at me! Start eating your onigiri and I'll start explaining."

"Mm okay." And I started munching away at the rice balls while she transformed into her human form. Although it was mostly inconspicuous, I could still see a little of what may be a hilt of a dagger. _Hm... I have to ask her about that later._

"So as I said ear-"

"OMG THAT'S SO COOL HOW DID-"

She gave me a blank stare and cleared her throat. I shut up immediately. "As I was saying, I was sucked into the rainbow thing and fell somewhere into the ocean. Luckily, there was this fishing boat nearby that heard my screams as I fell and I was saved. But no one knew me when I regained consciousness, so I was left alone. During that time, I was wondering around. There was this weird fruit that looked like a pear yet it has these weird swirls as a pattern. But then I was so hungry that I ate it anyway. It tasted _really_ horrible though. Then some time later, when I wasn't noticing, a tail popped out of nowhere. It scared me to hell. What fruit was that? I have absolutely no idea."

"You ate a devil fruit. Neko neko no mi. Cat model: Bengal. You have three different forms as a Zoan-type. I think you pretty much know of your powers already since you know how to make use of it… and beg for food." I laughed out loud.

She gave me a blank look.

"Anyways, how do you know what that fruit is?"

"Of course I know… It's my favourite world! We're in One Piece!"

"Eh? The one you always fangirl about in school? H-H-How come?"

"I don't know that either. No use asking me. Oh and just to warn you, never ever eat another devil fruit. One is fine but no one knows what the second will do to you, it has a bad effect and I have no idea what. It's better to be safe than sorry. Before I forget, what's that small dagger for?"

"This? Don't worry about it. It's just for self-defence. Wait… how did you notice it? I thought I camouflaged it perfectly and no one has noticed it before…"

"Who do you think I am? Of course I would notice."

We then went for a walk around the village. Some shouting could be heard from quite some distance away.

"Daphne-twan~ I'm glad you're safe! Where were you~?"

"Ah, minna. I have someone to introduce all of you to! This is Valerie, my best friend. Valerie, these people here are… hehe… the Strawhat Pirates! And I'm now one of them. Hehe."

"Oh! Good for you! Your wish came true~ Hoho!" Valerie replied.

"By the way, Luffy-nii-sama. Can… can Valerie join the crew too? I'm sorry that it's so sudden bu-"

"It's ok. She can join. Don't worry about small details."

* * *

Gululululu~ Luffy-nii-sama's stomach rumbled. He then begged Sanji-nii-tama to let him eat his lunch. Sanji-nii-tama sweatdropped, obviously annoyed. Reluctantly, he gave in. Hastily, Luffy-nii-sama ordered everyone to eat their lunch then, by Captain's orders, before opening his lunchbox. He noticed that there was something extra.

"Sanji! Thank you!" He gave his famous grin.

"Eh? I don't remember putting that in… Why do all the idiots have that! Could it be… Daphne-twan? Was… was it you?"

"Ah, sorry Sanji-nii-tama… Are you angry?"

"Nah, it's ok. Thank you for giving me one too." smiling a Tamaki-senpai's prince-like smile, Sanji replied.

"You're welcome. And I'm glad that everyone is enjoying themselves." I wagged an imaginary puppy tail.

I shared half of my lunch box with Valerie as we were both not really very hungry anyway and it was a waste to throw away delicious food. All was silent until a voice broke it.

"Daphne. When did you have a tail?"

"Eh? I don't have a tail. What are you talking about, Luffy-nii-sama?"

"But you do have a tail!"

Everyone was looking at me with a surprised look. I turned around and saw a fluffy black tail coming out from me. _How did something like this happen? I thought that the fruit earlier was a fake… Nothing happened before so why is it happening now?_

"I… I think I ate a devil fruit."

* * *

**::AokiYuu:: BWAKAKAKAKA. I NOW HAVE AN OC IN THE STORY~~! *suddenly stops cackling***

**Me: People. It is currently dangerous as she is cackling. It's always dangerous when someone is cackling. … LOL XD**

**-silence-**

**::AokiYuu:: NOOOOOO. WHY IS THERE NO YAOI? TTATT**

**Me: Because this story wasn't meant to be a yaoi fanfic. ._. Zoro-nii, onegai shimas!**

**Zoro: R&R… Or fear the wrath of my katanas… *yawns* I'll be having my nap if you need me… *leaves***


	4. Halloween Special

**~Halloween special~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

"It's Halloween today! Minna, what are you guys gonna wear?" I sparkled with excitement.

"Halloween? What's Halloween?" Luffy-nii-sama looked at me, puzzled, tilting his head sideways.

_My god… Too cute…_

"Oh, it's a special day from my hometown where you wear costumes of what you want to be. You can be anything! But we usually dress up as monsters."

"Anything ka~~?" And his eyes started sparkling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nami-nee shook her head, sighing.

"Ma, Nami-nee, don't worry! It's just wearing of costumes, nothing would happen. You should enjoy yourself too! I'm sure you'll look pretty if you wear a witch costume! You look nice in everything, to be honest."

"You think so? Ok, I'll try to relax."

"Daphne-twan~~! What should I wear~?" Sanji twirled towards me with hearts floating from him.

"Sanji-nii, you should wear what you call yourself! Is that right, Mr Prince?" I gave him a smile.

"Hai~~!" And Sanji-nii fainted from happiness overload.

"Monster ka?" Zoro-nii smirked.

"Sounds fun!" Chopper chirped.

* * *

Everyone was excited about it, each one hiding somewhere to try out their costumes. They were either custom-made or bought so no one knows what costume everyone else was wearing. We had decided to surprise each other once we're all done. And of course, I was to go around, helping with everyone's costume. Except for Valerie. After all, we're both from the same 'hometown'.

Luffy-nii-sama was… well, it's really a big surprise for me. I thought that he would dress up as the pirate king or Shanks but… he was actually wearing a meat costume... I think I know what Nami-nee would say in response...

Zoro-nii only used markers that I lent him to draw more stitches to look like Frankenstein, not that he lack of stitches…

As suggested, Nami-nee wore a short black dress. Just like a witch, except for the shortness of her dress. She also wore a huge black hat just to go with my 'witch' idea. For extra fun, she had a broomstick with her. She would make a very good blackmailing witch.

Usopp-nii was actually putting a lot of effort into his costume. He made a werewolf costume. It was made so to be able to hide his ridiculously long nose.

Sanji-nii actually took my suggestion and had found many prince costumes options. All of it looked wonderful, which had Sanji-nii choose only one for ages. He finally chose one and tried it out while I went to look for Chopper.

Chopper's costume was beyond words. You can't describe how cute he was. He took a huge white cloth and cut some holes. Now, he's a ghost-reindeer. All you could see of him was his heart-melting eyes. No one. I repeat. No. One. Can ever resist him.

Robin-nee's costume was pretty much an easy one. Just some fangs and a cape. That's all she needed for dressing as a vampire. Sanji-nii would go surely go head over heels over her. Oh, he would do that for Nami-nee too.

What about Franky? He wore an armor that looked damn heavy. I have absolutely how he manages to walk while wearing it. After his costume was taken care of, he was practicing on the 'clanking' of his armor. I think that he's thinking of making Luffy-nii-sama and Chopper go 'sparkling mode'.

Lastly, Brook had made a mask of his face before he became only 'bones'. That's actually quite interesting… How would the others react?

I was dressed as an Angel and Valerie a devil.

* * *

Finally, everyone was ready. Gathering on the deck of Sunny-go, each of us had a good look at one another. An awkward silence broke out. After a few minutes, everyone started laughing at each other.

Robin-nee and Nami-nee were giving comments about each other's costume while Sanji-nii swooned over all of us, females.

As usual, the rest of the guys were oogling at everyone's costume. Especially Luffy-nii-sama, Usopp-nii and Chopper.

Another day of fun passed quickly, with everyone enjoying themselves to the maximum.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! It's just a Halloween special... that's why. As for the fourth chapter, it's currently undergoing editing. It'll be out soon, I promise. It's longer than usual thus the lateness and there was life problems. Sorry that I let it get the best of me… People were placing high expectations on me that I can't even think about suicid-errr you read nothing. So, enjoy this special! It's specially dedicated from me to all of you, my darling readers! Happy Halloween! X3**


	5. Valerie's POV

**Into the Pirate World {Chapter 4: Valerie's POV}**

**Disclaimer: **You know who owns what

**Warning:** Unbeta'd; not edited, might have bad English

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

My name is Valerie Cathine. I'm 15 this year. I'm an adopted child who has no idea what happened to her own biological parents. I have a best friend and her name is Daphne Staryline. People say we look alike but… we personally don't think so. There are times where we have the exact same thoughts about certain matters and Daphne would say, "We must be long-lost reincarnated sisters!"

* * *

One day, I was half awake, trying to get up. Still sluggish, I thought I mistook seeing that rainbow cloud-like thingy. But after rubbing my eyes to confirm, I was proved wrong. I hate colorful stuff very much, especially rainbows and nyan cat that always shit out rainbows. So, I tried waving it off but to be sucked into it like being the way someone was being sucked into a vortex.

At the other end of it, I noticed that I was falling. Falling towards the big blue ocean. _Wait… OCEAN? Why am I so unlucky?! First thing that happened today, I saw that rainbow cloud-like thingy. Second, I was sucked into it. I think it was a vortex… And now third, I'm falling into the ocean. Just great. I should have listened to mum and take swimming lessons._

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Someone save me-"

And I was plunged into the cold blue liquid. Soon, I lost consciousness. When I came to, I was lying down on a dirty pier. I was told that I was saved by a nearby fishing boat that heard my screams as I fell. But since no one knew me, I was left alone. I then went looking around the place, trying to find out where I am. But to no avail. Not paying attention, I soon wandered into a very dense forest. Luckily, I wasn't any hopeless directionless girl. I could still be able to find my way out if I want to. The thing is, I realized that it might be a good thing to go adventuring once in a while. Back at home, I wasn't really allowed to go out much and that feeling was horrible. **Gululululu~** _Heh._ I didn't notice that I was actually hungry. As if on cue, I saw a pear. It wasn't just any pear. It has a swirly pattern that no normal pear would have. But there wasn't any other choice to choose. I was hungry. _The pear… tastes… horrible... It must be a rotten one._ Shrugging it off, I just ate it anyway. **GULULULULU~ **_God… I can't take it anymore… I need food! FOOD!_ Before I knew it, I felt shorter. Way shorter and nearer to the ground.

I looked behind, _a tail? What the hell?_ Then down at my feet, thinking that I must have stepped on quick sand. _Wait… I'm in a forest for god's sake. How on earth would this place have quick sand?_ And that was when I noticed my feet weren't there. In its place, were… _paws?_ I made my way to a nearby water puddle and stared at my own reflection. Instead of looking at my usual self, there was a Bengal cat. _This. Is. So…Creepy… But… COOL! I'm a kitty~! Wooo~_

**Grrrrr…**

I was startled, which made me jump. Hiding behind a huge tree root that was out of the ground, I looked to the direction where that terrifying sound was made. It had sounded like an angry tiger. _Me and my big mouth. Now there really is a tiger._ I ran away as fast and quiet as I could, trying not to gain attention from the ferocious animal.

The next day came really quickly. I had managed to survive that night, when I got free food (leftovers) from a well-kept state of the house compared to the mostly rundown states of the other houses (which I concluded that it might belong to a rich person), before I could pass out. I had went back to fill my stomach for the morning. I was taking a stroll in the forest when I caught a glimpse of someone waaaaaaaaay too familiar.

"Are? Daphne? Is that you Daphne?"

"Huh? Who's that talking to me? Eh? A talkingcat?!"

"Daphne! It's me! Don't you remember me?"

That night, I lay in my bed that had just been built from scratch by this guy with blue hair and he only wears his speedo (not including his flowery shirt), his name was Franky. Daphne got her mattress too. That afternoon had been weird from the shock about me arriving in another dimension. _It's cool to be able to go to another dimension but… why couldn't have it been Bleach…_ We also found out what powers Daphne had. Apparently she could change into this black dragon. But instead of hard leather, she had fluffy feathers. She could breathe out lightning beams, unlike those usual dragons which breathe out fire. I soon drifted off to sleep after much toss and turn. The strange thing was that, usually I would be surrounded by darkness before having a dream or nightmare but I was actually in somewhere bright.

"Valerie darling."

"Who's there?"

"Valerie darling, we're your parents. Your biological parents."

"My… my biological parents?"

Two figures then slowly appeared in front of me. A female, age of maybe around 20-30 years of age, with white feathery wings and white clothing. She looks so angelic. Beside her was a male, might be the same age as her, I'm not too sure. I'm bad at guessing ages. The male was the total opposite of her. He had black leather wings and black clothing. He looks devilish. Like I said, total opposites. _And they're my biological parents?_

"Yep darling. Your sister too will be joining us shortly. She's apparently still awake."

As if on cue, someone was appearing next to me.

"Ah, she's here."

"Eh? Valerie? What are you doing here in my dream and… who are these people?"

"What do you mean your dream? This is MY dream. Wait… Is she… is she my sister?" I pointed at Daphne, forgetting about the question she just asked me.

"What are you talking about? How am I your sister? Is my joke getting too much into your brain or something? And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes darling. You two are sisters. And Daphne darling? Calm down. We'll be explaining what is happening. Come closer and let's sit down."

A table then appeared in front of us and some chairs too. _How mysterious…_ We sat down before Dad started speaking.

"Where should I start…? Hmm… Lemme think. Oh right, this, though it's both your dreams, we altered it to be able to speak to you two. I'm a devil as you can see from my attire and wings. Your mum here is an angel. As you know, devils and angels aren't supposed to get together. But we did. And we had a child. Because of the excess amount of spiritual powers we had to split her into two. Not literally! That would be a murder. So instead of having just one child, there's two. And those two would be the both of you. Both of you have different spiritual levels, therefore the difference in your looks. You two still look alike though. Just not as much as normal twins do. As I was saying, we weren't supposed to be together. This is considered a taboo, yet it's not exactly breaking any rules. There isn't any rule indicating that we can't be together. It's just the mindset of others not able to accept our relationship. People wanted to assassinate the both of you, so we had to send you two to another world. Which you two have been growing up in. And now we've brought you twins back to this world is because those people have found out where we sent you two to. They would have gotten to you if we didn't get you back that day."

"You guys brought us back here? I thought we were brought here by the Rainbow mist…"

"Well. there are two types of Rainbow Mists; the first would be the one where you would see the Ape's concert the moment you step in. The second would be the vortex we used to bring you two here."

"Oh."

"By the way, we'll be sending the two of you back to the 'real world' so that you can cease the worries of your 'adoptive parents'. Remember to tell them that you're living with us so you wouldn't be returning anymore. Please be polite or they'll be heartbroken. And a bodyguard will be coming with you."

"Ok. They must really be worried… We'll be careful of how we say it, I promise. Wait… Did I just hear you say bodyguard?"

"Yes. Yes you did. Wait here. I'll bring him here right now. Don't wake up just yet."

"Ok…"

After a few minutes, two guys appeared. Dad and a Bishie. He has orange hair and looks quite like someone I'm very familiar to… _Wait. Bishie? OMG Bishie~~_ And I almost fell of my chair if the Bishies didn't catch me in time.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I'm your bodyguard."

_We have a bodyguard… is the situation that serious? Moreover, he's a BISHIE. Can you believe it? The power of BISHIES~~_

"Alright, enough of chatting. I still have things to say. First of all, we'll send the four of you back once we're finished with what we have to say. Secondly, please go back to the place where you'll wake up later when you're done with the goodbyes. So-"

"Mum! Dad! Before we wake up, I still have something I really wanted to ask you for quite awhile already… erm… the two of you look around 20-30++ of age and if you're our parents and we're already 15, it doesn't seem logical…"

Mum and Dad looked at each other with an amused look before letting out a small fit of laughter.

"Well, we're actually hundred plus years of age. And we wouldn't want to scare anyone off, do we? The rest of the angels and devils are like that too. But yet again, we don't really have an old appearance form. Since becoming of hundred years of age, we'll have the true form of either an angel or a devil. Depending on the race of what you are. Oh, that's right. We forgot to ask you girls, which race do you want to be? Now now, do not choose the same option. One has to be a devil and the other an angel or else you two would die immediately. After all, you girls are once one."

"Ok then, I'll be the devil and Daphne- I mean Akane-nee would be the angel. Don't nag at me about being selfish and stuff. We know what we like."

"Very well then, you two are officially devils and angels~"

Everything went black and I woke up. I look to my side and saw that my sister was already awake. There were symbols on both our arms. A black leathered chibi wing was tattooed on my left arm while hers is a white feathered chibi wing, on her right arm. We then surveyed the room we were currently at. It looked pretty much like a hotel room. There was a piece of paper pasted onto the screen of the television. On it, the message was: 'Don't worry about the payment and what not. It's already paid for. PS. Ichigo-kun is in the next room. –Love from mum and dad.'

"…Ok…?" The two of us gave an awkward look before rushing out of the room to confirm what had just happened to us.

**Knock knock.**

A fat guy with a huge tummy opened the door. We could see ice cream dripping onto his hairy stomach from his greasy hands.

"Oops. Wrong door! Sorry!"

_Why didn't they provide us with the room number…? Remember it next time! Oh rather, I hope this won't happen again._

**Knock knock.**

"Mo! Mum and Dad should have provided us with the room number! We then wouldn't have to have that kind of embarrassment!" Aka-nee said with a worried yet angry look on her face.

"Come in! The door's not locked! I'm just getting ready, about to be done soon!" An angelic voice was heard and my sister gave out a sigh of relief beside me.

Walking into the room, we noticed that he was almost done from changing and that we were of not proper attire. Getting a glimpse of his abs was enough to send us into 'fangirling mode'. Rushing out of the room, we calmed ourselves down and decided to freshen up first before checking out, since we just woke up.

After we're all done, we gathered at the corridor.

"Let's go." Was all it took, before we went to hail a cab. _I can finally catch up on what I've been missing out for the past two days. Bigbang and Runningman, here I come~!_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I made my lovely readers wait so long even though I promised that it'll be out soon! I'm really sorry! I'm still waiting for the edited version… But I'm still not receiving it so… I decided to just upload the chapter first… Please forgive me for the lateness! Anyways, I hope that you'll all enjoy it… The next chapter will be out on the same day (I think; I hope so, I don't dare to promise something that I can't keep) after I look through it on my own for any more mistakes or something to be edited. Look forward to it! (: R&R~!**


	6. Separation

**Into the Pirate World {Chapter 5: The Separation}**

**Disclaimer: **You know who owns what

**Warning:** Unbeta'd; not edited, might have bad English

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The three had arrived back at the 'real world'. Their appearances were more than appreciated by their 'parents'.

"Where did you girls go for the past two days?! We were so worried! You two better have an explanation or else you'll be in big trouble missies!"

The two sweat-dropped. They explained themselves, before they were let into the house with their bodyguard. Three cups of hot chocolate were soon passed to the three guests and the 'parents' had something to ask again.

"Girls," the parents started to act strangely and were talking with a strange accent. "Who's this fine young man?"

One of them even raised an eyebrow. The others just looked interested. All of them were staring at the four teens, hoping for an answer.

"He's our-"

"He's name is Kurosaki Ichigo and he's Valerie's boyfriend!"

"Valerie's boyfriend?!"

"Yep~!"

"N-no! He's not!"

"Okok. Geez."

"So the three of you will be going soon right?"

"Yea… Sorry we had to go after telling you last minute, when we had disappeared for two days straight..."

"It's ok. You'll always be our children, no matter where you are. Will the both of you ever come back and visit?"

"I hope so. I'm not sure. I mean we're going to this far away place that none of you had heard before and it's really complicated to explain. We'll try to visit if we can. Oh and mum dad said hi."

* * *

**Daphne's POV**

We were soon back in the 'One Piece world'. As it seems, it's most probably right after the thriller back arc. And this island must have been skipped from the anime due to nothing important happening.

"Oh hey! Everyone's not on the ship. Wonder where they are."

We walked towards the village and found them surrounding a bonfire. Their faces were all looking solemn. _What exactly happened? _Everyone jumped when we made our appearance.

"Aaaah! You scared us all. And, welcome back. Where did the two of you go to? We were worried sick! We're all family right? Don't you trust us to tell where you're going?"

"Nami-nee! Gomenasai! We found out our real identity."

"You real identity?" Robin-nee asked, looking interested.

"Yep. Here's how it goes…"

We explained as best as we can in the upmost detail. Emphasizing on the idea that we're targeted by assassins, everyone (especially Sanji-nii) were more pumped up, on the idea of wanting to protect us. We also told them about Ichi-nii (I decided to call him that since he's strong and I love strong guys as my older brothers) and why he's not here currently. He had returned to the neutral island to report to our parents that we had arrived back safely.

"Who knew the old urban legend would be true that angels and devils still exist." Robin-nee spoke, showing that she has some knowledge about this issue.

"Cowards! Trying to hurt my ladies! I won't let you! How could someone want to hurt ladies! This is absurd!" an aura of fire surrounded Sanji-nii as he continued threatening unknown enemies.

"Stupid ero-cook. Don't have to repeat that. We'll protect them."

"Shut up, marimo!"

**SWOOSH. CLING.**

**BAMBAM.**

"Morons! When will they ever stop fighting among themselves?" Nami-nee sighed, shaking her head after giving Sanji-nii and Zoro-nii two buns on their head each."We'll be setting sail now. We don't want the Log to change. Our next stop is the Fishmen Island."

[On Thousand Sunny; getting ready to set sail]

"Minna! I forgot to mention that when we found out our real identity, our parents also told us about our actual names. Mine is Akimoto D Akane, Valerie is Akimoto D Aoki. Well, Daphne and Valerie are our names but it was given to us by our 'adoptive parents'. So I would like everyone to call us by our actual names."

"Hai Akane-twan~!"

"Hmmm ok."

"Nami-nee! I have something I want to tell you. Are able to talk now?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Uhm… let's talk in the room."

"Ok. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Here's some belis."

"Eh? Why are you…?"

"Oh... It's to uhm… pay for Zoro-nii's debt."

"You know, you shouldn't spoil the guys so much."

"I know but... I can't help it…"

"Ok. I get it."

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

"Zoro! You lucky guy! You don't have a debt anymore. And you got a secret admirer!"

"What?! Are you trying to make me do you another favor to cancel my debt?!"

"No! Didn't you hear me? You no longer have a debt. Geez, how many times do you want me to repeat till you understand?"

"B-but… I didn't return you any money."

"Oh, Akane-chan paid for you. I wanted you to work more for me but I see that it's not possible anymore."

Zoro sweat-dropped. "And… I heard you said something about a secret admirer. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh? That? Aka-chan likes you~"

"Aka-chan? Who's that?"

"It's a nickname I gave Akane-chan. Why? You like it? You could use it too~ You have my permission~!" Nami smacked Zoro on his back.

Zoro blushed and quickly ran to his training room. "I… I don't need your permission for that!"

Robin appeared at the side, chuckling. "Yare yare."

"Oh? Robin! I didn't know you were there."

"I overheard the whole thing. Let's say, from the beginning when Aka-chan wanted to speak to you alone."

* * *

(already sailing)

"Zoro-nii! It's time for lunch! Are you coming?"

"Hey…uhm…Akane…chan… I wanted to thank you for helping me pay for me debt... I'll try to repay you..."

"H-h-how did you know… Oh… Nami-nee… Anyways, you're welcome! And it's alright, you don't have to repay me! Come on! Luffy-nii-sama will steal our food!" Daphne exclaimed as she grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him to the dining room.

* * *

**Daphne's POV**

Well… everything is just flowing as how it is in the anime, with the exception that me and Valerie is here now. And our part of the family. Since we weren't part of the anime, I presumed that there would be paradoxes in this world. Are our family considered paradoxes too? That I would not know and it wouldn't be possible for me to find out. What. My results were below average. Excuse me for not being the smartest in class. Oh, right back to the topic. We (not exactly all of us since I know how we could get there and Valerie isn't interested) were finding a way to get to the Fishmen Island. I wasn't really happy about this. At this point of time, Ace-nii-chan most probably already has been caught. I remembered the time when I was watching the part where it was time for his execution. I wasn't really a fan of Ace, just someone who accepts that he is there and that's it. But, after the execution, I realized that I do like him, not the love-love way (you get what I mean), but rather as a younger sister of his. Who wouldn't be in despair when their family member died? I cried for his death but not as serious as Luffy-nii-sama. To Luffy-nii-sama, he was the most important person but to die right in front of his eyes was terrible… I swear to god, I hate Akainu no matter what (not that no one would actually like him; he's a bastard and jackass). I'm off topic again… Sorry. What was I saying? Right, they wanted to know a way to Fishmen Island. Wait, before that was the serpent current. Actually you know what happened right? First the serpent current, then they wanted to know a way to Fishmen Island before they met Camie.

So, Camie is now with us, and we already saved Hachi from the Sanji-look-alike. Man, they really look alike… But Sanji-nii still looks way better than him I guess. He would be devastated. Anyways, we had headed to the Sabaody Archipelago. The bubble bikes were of so much fun! The bubble cup in Sabaody park too! Camie then got kidnapped by those damned slave-traders, we saved her and offended the tenryubito. Those bastards were too much. Anyways, while at it, we met Rayleigh there but no one knew who he was except for Hachi, Robin-nee and of course me. Due to Luffy-nii-sama attacking the so-called nobles, the marines had surrounded the place. All three captains, Luffy-nii-sama, Kidd and Law went out to deal with the marine pipsqueaks first, so that we would have lesser to deal with afterwards (well at least that's what everyone wants to think but the truth is they felt that it was fun). Those that got done in by Law, I really pity them…We then returned to Shakky's rip-off bar. At there, we (actually, everyone else other than me) learnt that Rayleigh was the pirate king's right-hand man, as well as his first mate. I whispered to Rayleigh, asking him why he didn't tell everyone he was Luffy's uncle too.

"Himitsu da."

"Ok then." I shrugged. I can't help it if he didn't want to let it be known.

He then told us about Gol D Roger. Being told of it first-hand was much more inspiring than from the anime. Luffy-nii-sama couldn't stop shaking from excitement. He then heard about Shanks and got even more excited and happy. Robin-nee wanted to ask about the void history but in the end chose not to know. Usopp-nii wanted to ask about the 'One Piece treasure' but Luffy-nii-sama stopped him. Wow… witnessing everything by my own eyes was really the best thing I have ever had. Ok, so everything else was pretty much boring. Hmm… after that, we were deciding where to go hide as Rayleigh coated Sunny-Go (though I knew that we'll be separated from each other soon). A Pacifista soon appeared. It was really huge! I never expected that size of someone. Franky was already considered huge and Brook, tall. Everyone looked shock. They explained to Luffy-nii-sama who he was. Valerie got worried but I calmed her down.

"Don't worry about that huge guy. The others will take care of it soon. Let's go to a safe place. We'll try to help out but don't do much or else they won't notice that they're not able to defeat those bad guys with their current state."

Having whispered that, I quickly dragged Valerie with me behind an abandoned building. While we were hiding, mum decided to send me a message by telepathy.

"Hey darling, how are you doing? This is a telepathed message from your mummy. I like to tell you one of your angel powers. You have exactly five wishes per day. This message is made with a wish. Yep, one of your powers explained. I'll teach you more soon. Don't worry about your sister. Dad has a different training for her."

Five wishes… What can I possibly wish for that might help? Oh right! I could send Kuma-chan a telepathed message just before he could send us anywhere. I guess I could ask him for a favor to send us to the island where mum and dad are at. Wait… where would that be?

"I wish!; Telepath Massage to mum: Mum! What's the island you and dad are at?"

"Oh? Honey you learned your first power before I really thought you how to. Ok, we're currently at the Neutral Island. Are you coming to find us? Well, I guess you'll explain that to us soon. Till then, be safe and take good care of your sister!"

The message from mum ended and I made sure Valerie stays where she is at before coming out from my hiding place. I saw Zoro-nii not being able to move. _He's still affected by the hit from Thriller Bark! I need to do something!_

"I wish!; I am beside Zoro-nii right now!"

I appeared beside him and quickly got him out before the light beam hits.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did it hit you?" I asked all at once. I can't help being worried.

"I'm fine. Pay attention to the enemy!" Zoro-nii said as he held onto his chest, writhing in pain.

"Zoro! Are you really so badly injured that you can't move?"

"He's ok. I hope…" I replied sadly.

"Leave him be! We have to defeat the enemy first." Sanji-nii said, changing the focus of Luffy-nii-sama.

"Ok!"

Sanji-nii and Luffy-nii-sama got into their fighting stance, getting ready to attack. Everyone else (including Valerie and Ichigo) soon joined in, all surrounding the Pacifista. We don't really have much hope, considering the fact that everyone was already tired and started to pant (actually we do but if I interfered, there might be chances of paradoxes appearing; I don't want to risk that happening).

We started to attack the fake Kuma again but our attacks are of not much effect. After realizing the weakness of the Pacifista, we made sure he got short-circuited immediately. Once that happened, attacks soon started to work on the tough metal body. Everyone cheered Luffy-nii-sama as he gave his finishing move. Too worn out to move, all of us sat down to catch our breath. Discussing on what to do next, Sentoumaru appeared from above, taking another Pacifista with him. _Oh shit…_ Brook, Chopper and Usopp-nii freaked out upon the appearance. Usopp tricked Sentoumaru into telling us his name. It was really hilarious. Luffy-nii-sama made his decision and everyone splitted up. I followed Zoro-nii unknowingly, of course, Valerie followed me along with Ichi-nii. While talking, Kizaru appeared in front of us and started up his light beam. Zoro-nii stood in front of Brook, Usopp-nii, Valerie, Ichi-nii and me.

Right when he was about to shoot out his beam, "I wish!; I switch places with Zoro-nii!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was shot in my ribs and I fell to the ground.

"Daphne!"

"Aki-chan!" Ichi-nii shouted the nickname that he decided to call me.

"Aka-chan! Get away from her you bastard!"

"Oh? Right when I was about to shoot him, you switched places with him? How did you do that?" Kizaru asked in his nonchalant tone.

I was slowly losing conscious but I held on as best I could. The smoke covering Kizaru soon dispersed and Sentoumaru gave out his name. Robin-nee heard it and warned the others, saying that Kizaru is an admiral.

"Who are you? You don't have a bounty on your head." Kizaru said, again with his nonchalant tone. I really hate that tone of his. The situation here is severe! And yet he's talking as if everything is under his control.

"O…Of…course I don't…" I was having difficulty talking from that painful wound I just got.

"Anyway, since you're a Strawhat Pirate, I still have to exterminate you." Kizaru lifted up his ridiculously long leg and started up his light beam again.

"Akane!"

"Hey! He can shoot beams too! This is bad! We need to do something! With this range, she'll die!"

"No! Aka is in trouble! Usopp!" Luffy-nii shouted, stressing on the p.

Getting out of the trance, Usopp-nii pointed his slingshot at Kizaru. "Y-y-you! Stop what you're doing!"

As Kizaru didn't stop, Usopp-nii shot him but the bullet passed through and left him shocked. Trying again, he shoots and shoots and shoots to no avail. "Damn it! Why?! I can't hit him!"

"Hei! *gasp* I can't stab him either! What can we do?!"

"Stop there! Move your leg!"

"Move!"

"It's useless. I ate the Pika-Pika fruit. I'm a light man. I'm a Logia ne." That nonchalant tone of a voice was heard again.

"Light man?!"

"You're kidding right?! She's gonna die!"

"Aka-chan! Run! Aka-chan!"

"Gomene… It hurts so much that I can't move…"

**SWOOSH.**

I look up to see that Ichi-nii had swung Zangetsu at Kizaru but wasn't able to get a hit. I could see from his face that Ichi-nii is getting desperate. This is going well… I won't be dying and Zoro-nii didn't get hurt any further.

"Veinte Fluer!"

Robin-nee rolled me away from where I was, catching Kizaru's attention.

"Alright! Way to go Robin!"

With the speed of light, Kizaru was soon above me. He had placed his foot onto my back. _Ouch and is his shoe clean before he stepped on me?_

"H-he just got that in an instant!"

"H-how did he do that?!"

Robin-nee tried to yank me away from under his foot but he wouldn't let her. "I won't let you get away. It's useless. You'll die now." His tone had changed from nonchalant to amused and then to 'it's all over'.

**BWOOSH.**

Someone, I'm guessing Rayleigh, got there at the nick of time and kicked Kizaru's leg away before that light beam shot out.

**BOOM.**

The attack had hit one of the mangrove trees. Everyone stared in shock, not believing what had happened right in front of their eyes. I just noticed that he had placed all of his weight on me as I slowly gained back my conscious. Kizaru placed his other foot that was suppose to hit me with his light beam onto the ground and his weight was balanced out again. Good… My back was seriously hurting.

"So you decide to appear, 'Dark King' Rayleigh?"

"I won't let you take out the youngsters. Their era just began."

"Ossan!" Luffy-nii-sama screamed.

"She's saved!"

"Thank god!" Chopper said while crying.

"He just said 'Dark King'. So that's him."

"I'd heard some rumors that you're on this island. So that was true. Seeing how you helped these brats, that must mean you're still a pirate at your age, Rayleigh-san?"

"If you people would withdraw my bounty, I could retire."

"Pirates' sins won't disappear right? Especially those of Roger Pirates. But if we were to try and catch you, it would require much more dedication than we have right now."

"What a relief Aka-chan!" This old man really is amazing!" Usopp's voice could be heard, a relieved and afraid tone accompanied.

"The body I could not pierce no matter how many times I stabbed him… He just stopped him… How?!"

"You can't let them leave, can you, Kizaru-kun?"

"Give me a break please! If we don't catch these kids, then we, Navy HQ wouldn't be able to face the Tenryubito at Mariejoa. Can you please get out of my way?"

"Usopp! Brook! Zoro! Take Aka and escape!"

"Let's go Brook!"

"Everyone, only think of how to escape now! Right now, we can't defeat those guys!" Luffy-nii-sama screamed, he sounded really desperate then.

"Oh great. That's really annoying."

"Ossan! Thank you!"

"No problem! I'll pray for your safety!"

"Yata go kagami"

I knew for that instant that he was going to travel with the speed of light to before us again but would be stopped by Rayleigh. This is getting tiring… not that I can complain since Ichi-nii is carrying me, piggy-back style.

"So bright!"

"Light! He's doing something!"

After a while, the light in front of us disappeared. Usopp-nii had been carrying Zoro-nii as his injury acted up again.

"The light in front of us disappeared!"

"Seems like the old man saved us again!"

"T-t-t-that's scary!" Brook

"PX-1! That girl and Roronoa are injured! Take them out!" Sentoumaru shouted.

OH SHIT. I really wanted more rest.

"Put me down. I'll let you escape…" Zoro-nii's voice was shaking, his injury taking a toll on him.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're even more useless than I am right now! We're running away together! That's what Luffy want us to do!" Usopp-nii snapped at him.

**BOMBOMBOM.**

"Could it be…?" Brook turned around to see a Pacifista hot on our tails.

Screaming, Usopp and Brook sounded like little girls.

"Usopp-san! Usopp-san! Please go on ahead!" Brook slowed down, intending to take down the fake Kuma.

"Stop it Brook! You know how strong he is right?!" Usopp

"Just go on ahead! All for one, one for all! There are times when man has no choice but to take action! " Brook

**BING. BOOM.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A bone crushing defeat…"

**Dong. Crack.**

"Brook!" Usopp

For a moment, both Usopp-nii and PX-1 got distracted. But before long, they got back into action. PX-1 started to go after us again.

"Don't come here!"

"Stop you damn bastard!"

"Sanji! Run, Sanji! He's aiming for you!"

"Idiot! Hurry up and run!"

"L…Lightning…radar…" I manage to breathe out my words and found out how far the huge metal body is from us, after letting out some electricity fuse with the air.

"Lightning… breath!" I looked behind and shot out a stream of lightning from my mouth, towards PX-1, saving Sanji-nii from being shot. But the blast ended up with Zoro-nii falling to the ground. I turned back to lie on Ichi-nii's shoulder. The attack had used up most of my remaining energy, now all I could do is stay awake.

"Sorry Zoro! Are alright?"

The Pacifista had gotten a bit short-circuited and slowly made its way towards us.

"Sanji!" PX-1 somehow caught hold of Sanji-nii and shot a light beam.

PX-1 got distracted by Chopper's new form after he changed to the 'three rumble ball' form for awhile and Usopp-nii tried to get Brook and Sanji-nii to wake up before running away.

"Wait, PX-1." _A new voice…W...Who is it…Kuma…Kuma-chan…?_

I heard Usopp-nii scream. He really does scream like a girl, accompanied by Brook… Haha…

"ANOTHER ONE SHOWED UP! What's going on…No! How many of these guys are there?!" Usopp-nii cried.

Couldn't be… Sentoumaru didn't bring that many Pacifista with him. So… it must be Kuma-chan. I then heard Zoro-nii got up.

"So, you survived, Roronoa?"

"Thanks to your mercy."

"H…Hey…Zoro… This is no time to be talking… Hurry!"

"If you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go?" Kuma-chan asked politely, taking off his glove.

"Hey Zoro! If you don't hurry up and run away…"

**POP BING.**

As soon as Usopp-nii said that, Kuma-chan swiped his hand at Zoro-nii and he disappeared. Lying on his shoulder, I could feel that Ichi-nii is getting anxious. For the moment there, I was not thinking properly due to the fatigue I was currently suffering.

I gathered up my energy and shouted, "HEY WHAT DID YOU TO HIM, YOU… YOU-" I then remembered what he did. _Oh… he sent him there… _So in the middle of my sentence, I slumped onto Ichi-nii's shoulder as if I had passed out.

"Daphne!"

"Aka-chan! Zoro! Where's Zoro! Zoro vanished! Damn you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZORO! HE WAS JUST…RIGHT HERE!" Usopp-nii cried out, desperate.

"Zoro!"

**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU.**

"Stop it Chopper! Don't be reckless!"

"ZORO! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. BOOMBOOMBOOM.**

Sanji-nii soon got up but was having difficulty too.

"Say something you damned freak! Where did you send Zoro?!"

"So he finally appeared… The real Shichibukai…There are three of them who look the same…What's going on?!" Sanji-nii breathed heavily.

"T-t-the real Shichibukai…"

**BOMBOMBOM.**

"Don't come any closer! Dammit! Stop! Stop! I've got 8000 subordinates you know! Hey! Didn't you hear me?!"

"Look out Usopp! Behind you!"

"Usopp-san!"

"Stay out of this."

**POP BING. **Kuma-chan sent PX-1 to who knows where.

"He even of rid of his own comrade?!"

"Bastard! What are you doing to your comrade Kuma!"

"Run! All of you!"

"Luffy!"

"Just run away, everyone! We'll think things over once we're safe! GO!"

"Let's go! The beam only grazed me! I'll carry you on my shoulder so let's hurry!" Usopp-nii said to Sanji-nii.

"Be careful! You two!"

"Brook! BROOK!"

"I shall protect you! Even if it costs my life! Ah, though I'm already dead."

**POP BING.**

"BROOK!"

"Damn it...what am I doing?! Right in front of my eyes, two of my nakama just vanished! Damn it..."

"Sanji!"

"Run Usopp…"

"Don't be ridiculous! We're leaving together Sanji!"

"This…!"

"Stop it Sanji!"

"Damn pad bastard!"

**BOOM.**

"D-don't come any nearer! Don't come any closer! Kaen Boshi!"

"Usopp!"

"Run… Run!"

**POP BING.**

"Usopp!"

"Damn it!"

"Stop it Sanji!"

**POP BING.**

"The three of you! Run away! Everyone run away!"

"I wish!; Telepath Message to Kuma-chan: Kuma-chan, I know that you're a Revolutionary , you work for Dragon and you're helping us escape. If you're sending us off, please send me, my sister and the guy carrying me to the neutral island. You know where the neutral island is, right? And you do know who I'm telling you to send right? Sorry for my behavior towards you earlier and let me apologize for my crew mates too. Will you forgive all of us?"

Kuma-chan looked at me, giving me a small nod. _He understood…!_ After that, he sent us flying. Ah, I can finally rest. I was in a paw-like bubble thingy. I look to my side and saw Valerie and Ichi-nii beside me. Ah, thank you Kuma-chan. Slowly, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**A/N: Hey! What'dya know~! I really uploaded it. (: Ok so… they're now separated and the OCs are now going to the neutral island. It doesn't exist. I just made it up. Err I also made a list to describe the OCs and why Kurosaki Ichigo from Bleach, is here in this story. That way, no one would be confused. (At least that is what I think). Ok, if there's anything else that anyone don't understand, feel free to review or PM me. R&R~!**


	7. Databank

**Identities:**

**Daphne / Akane:**

Given name: Daphne Staryline

Actual name: Akimoto H Akane

Age: 15

Birthday: 6 July

Height: 161 cm

Hair: Little curly even after trying to straighten it years ago, black with hints of chocolate brown and red

Eye: Chocolate brown

Affiliations: Strawhat Pirates; Family: Akimoto H Tsu (Father), Akimoto H Suina (Mother), Valerie Cathine / Akimoto H Aoki (sister)

Occupation: Pirate

Bounty: 0

Devil Fruit: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Black Dragon (Mythical Zoan type)

Size of transformation: 3 meters long, 2 meters tall

Animal Resemblance: Panda

Number: 12

Colour: Turquoise

Smell: Milk and Almond

Favourite type of Island and Season: Winter on a Spring Island

Favourite food: White rice, soup, sweet food and drinks (excluding soft drinks)

Suited Flower: Clover (it might not be a flower but… it doesn't really have to be a flower right?)

Blood type: S+ (I'm following Oda-sensei's blood types, so if you don't know what blood type S is, go look up in One Piece wikia in the Miscellaneous section of the Strawhat pirates)

* * *

**Valerie/ Aoki:**

Given name: Valerie Cathine

Actual name: Akimoto H Aoki

Age: 15

Birthday: 6 July

Height: 150+

Hair: Straight, black with lesser hints of brown than Daphne

Eye: A bit darker than chocolate brown

Affiliations: Strawhat Pirates; Family: Akimoto H Tsu (Father), Akimoto H Suina (Mother), Daphne Staryline / Akimoto H Akane (sister)

Occupation: Pirate

Bounty: 0

Devil Fruit: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bengal Cat (Zoan type)

Size of transformation: the same as any other normal house cat

Animal Resemblance: Bengal Cat

Number: 0

Colour: Black

Smell: Bread

Favourite type of Island and Season: Winter on a Winter Island

Favourite food: Kinder Bueno and egg tarts

Suited Flower: Rose

Blood type: S+

* * *

**Why is Kurosaki Ichigo in this story, a One Piece fanfic?**

**Eto… well… in the Neutral island, it is an island specifically for Angels and Devils that live together harmoniously. And the king of all Angels and Devils is the Spirit King, the one from Bleach. He errr gave an order to Ichigo to protect Daphne and Valerie. The spirit king personally supports Angel and Devils being together, but it isn't known by those who are against it. Eto… and err Ichigo has his own house on the island. His house was specially made for 2 people to live but has enough space for a guest. He is currently living with… not telling~ It's a special surprise for yaoi fangirls. Annnnnnnd I'm not following the flow of Bleach's plot.**

* * *

**That's all folks~ the new chapter is still in the midst of writing. I'm not having a writer's block but I got caught in the writer's laziness. XD the only thing I can promise, is that I won't take a month to post it, just not soon. Oh, and I MIGHT try drawing my OCs. My drawing skills aren't good… I'm only able to draw simple objects… Yea… My dA link will be on my profile. Do go and check it out. (: Any questions? Don't hesitate to PM or review~**


	8. Separation, War and Training

**Into the Pirate World {Chapter 6: Separation, War and Training}**

**Summary: **A girl and her best friend from the real world got sucked into the pirate world by the rainbow mist, to find out that her friend was actually her sister and also, her identity. Plus, she had eaten the famous fruit known as the devil fruit. Due to their identities, someone from another dimension had appeared. What would happen now? OCXOC

**Category: **OnePieceXBleach

**Disclaimer: **Oda-sensei owns all of One Piece, I only own the plot and my ocs.

**Warning:** Unbeta'd; not edited, might have bad English

* * *

**Daphne's POV**

**BOOM.**

"Wrah… Eh? Where are we? Have we reached Neutral Island? I hope this is it…" I stretched and noticed that a crowd of people wearing white and black clothing are starting to gather around us.

"My darlings! What happened to all of you! You're all injured! Come here and get patched up!" I saw mum and dad running towards us with worried faces.

After being brought to a building of what seems like a hospital, we were all being bandaged up, more precise was that only me and Ichi-nii were being bandaged. Valerie was not injured at all. I'm a good older sister ain't I? Anyways, I asked the doctor who was currently taking care of us about how long I would take to be well enough to start having strenuous exercises.

"One week."

"One week?! That long?"

"Yes."

This is bad news. I need as much time as I can to start training if I want to save Ace-nii-chan from that bastard Akainu. Not wanting to be rude, I thanked the doctor for taking good care of me and asked if he could help me recover even faster.

"There is a way, but it is not perfect. It is still undergoing research so it might backfire. Since it's only one week before you recover why not you don't take the risk and recover naturally and safely?"

"It's ok. I'll take my chances. Please do it."

"If you say so…"

* * *

"Mum! I've recovered!"

"Eh? I thought the doctor told us that one week was needed before you'll be discharged…"

"Yea, but the situation changed. Mum, can you teach me how to use Haki? I'll explain why."

"Honey, I'm sorry… Only your father knows how. Why not you ask him? Though it's more difficult to, since he's a devil and you're an angel… Promise me to give up if it doesn't work alright? It's dangerous."

"I promise." I replied, hugging my mum for the first time before leaving to find my dad.

* * *

"Dad!" I found him looking at the sky and I glomped him.

"Oh hey darling. You've recovered? That was fast."

"Yep! Say dad, can you teach me Haki?"

"Sure. But I've to warn you its dangerous ok?"

"Ok. Mum already warned me. Dad, how long it take for people like us to completely learn Haki?"

"It depends on which Haki you want to learn. So, which one did you want to learn?"

"Hmmm… All three. Do you know how to use all of them?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it's the best! Remember to teach me all of them ok?"

"Ok…"

* * *

(Six days later…)

Ace-nii-chan's execution is going to start soon… I better get ready to go. After a change of clothes, I announced to my family that I'll be going.

"I wish!; No one can sense my presence. And, I wish!; Teleport: To the warship that Luffy-nii-sama is on, beside him."

* * *

(After the war…)

Even with me helping, there's really nothing I could have done to help… I had let Ace-nii-chan die…

-Flashback start-

_**BAM.**_

_Akainu the bastard was about to punch through Ace-nii-chan but I decided to interfere. I used my haki that I've been learning for the past six days. Right when I came into contact with his arm, the risk the doctor had warned me decided to act up. So, his lava started to burn through my slippers and my skin too. Due to my kick not having any effect on the magma user, his punch made it through Ace-nii-chan too._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT! ACE-NII-CHAN!"_

"_Ace…Ace!"_

_He had vomited out blood. Everyone shouted for Ace. It was a terrible sight. I had come to the war with hope that my existence may be of help to people. But this had totally proved me wrong. Why do I exist? I can't even save someone. My existence is of no use._

-Flashback end-

I can't stop thinking that I'm useless… I had ended up crying with Luffy-nii-sama but not as terrible. The pain from Ace-nii-chan's death hurts him much more than me. My feet had hurt like hell but I don't think it hurt as much as what Luffy-nii-sama felt. Back then Law had treated my feet too, after he operated on Luffy-nii-sama and Jinbei.

We are now at Amazon Lily. Jinbei had to cheer me and Luffy-nii-sama up. I stayed with Rayleigh and Luffy-nii-sama for about a year to learn the haki, since I already had learnt the basics. After that, I went back home and took a year to learn to learn my angel powers. Meanwhile, I managed to make quite an amount of money just so we wouldn't be poor pirates when we leave for the New World plus I occasionally went to visit Sanji-nii so that he wouldn't have all those nosebleeds when he sees Nami-nee, Robin-nee and the mermaids. Not only that, I also helped him clear up the misunderstanding between him and Iva-chan. Another interesting power that I learnt, made everyone (not really everyone but for those who loved them) happy.

-Flashback start-

_[Back at Neutral Island]_

"_Huh?! What did you just say?!"_

"_Mo~! Next time listen clearly so that I don't have to repeat myself."_

"_That means…oh my god! This is fabulous news~!"_

* * *

_[At Mt. Corvo]_

_I wished myself at Mt. Corvo, scaring Dadan and following due to my sudden appearance._

"_W-who are you?"_

"_Me? I'm just a guest here. Don't worry. I want to let you guys reunite."_

"_Yo Dadan and everyone! Don't give trouble to our new mistress. You guys are still the same na! Can't say that we don't miss you guys though."_

* * *

_[On Moby Dick]_

_I had wished myself flying above the huge whale-like ship. I circled around for a while before flying down to stand on the railing. The Whitebeard Pirates stared at me, alarmed and prepared themselves to attack me in case I'm up to no good. But it's not like I would do anything bad would I? No, of course not. Who do you think I am? Some unknown rapist? Anyways…_

"_Who are you, yoi?"_

"_Yo Marco-nii! I'm here for a visit."_

"_A visit? A young girl like you wants to take a visit on a pirate ship?"_

"_Hai. I'm sure all of you here would like to meet this person here…" I said while revealing the person behind me._

_The Whitebeard Pirates gasped in surprise, some even could be seen with tears in their eyes._

-Flashback end-

Though I learnt new powers, I tried training with pistols and short swords. I even went to get my own ones. This would ensure me being able to protect myself, so that the others wouldn't have to worry about me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: What's Daphne's new power? And why is everyone so shock? Find out next chapter~ Ah, I forgot to mention this but, I decided to continue to write my OC as Daphne instead of Akane for the POVs to prevent any confusion. Same goes for Valerie. And yes, I changed the summary. I'll keep changing it till I feel satisfied about it, since my plot changes parts here and there (nothing major though, don't worry). I would also make a few changes to the previous chapters if I feel a need to or there's something that I had missed out. I skipped the war scene, due to me sucking at writing fighting scenes, though I really wanted to write it initially. I rewrote that part for two times already so in the end I just decided to skip it but still wrote part of the war. The part of Ace dying always makes me cry. Oh gawd I really feel like crying now. I wanted to write more but if I do, it'll take more than a month and I don't want to break my promise… Life's hard when you have assignments to do over the holidays but you have absolutely no motivation at all! Not to mention, 2013 would be a very important year for me. There's a national exam coming soon! I need to buck up or I'm in terrible danger. Kudos to me! I'll squeeze some time whenever I can to try to upload my stories kay? Please be patient alright? And, merry belated Christmas, happy belated birthday to dear Chopper~! For now, R&R~! Ja ne~**


End file.
